In the prior art, techniques of stably and continuously supplying electricity to loads in the event of a power failure have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A business continuity plan (BCP) control is one of such techniques.
The BCP control is one of control methods for supplying electricity to a plurality of loads from an in-house electric generator for a non-commercial power supply (hereinafter, referred to as a “private power generator”) when electric power supplied from an electric power company is interrupted due to a power failure and the like. The BCP control is a control for supplying energy to a variety of loads for a long time by efficiently and fully using the electric power generated from the private power generator to accommodate continuous business activities.